Error in his Ways
by Jezikaah
Summary: When Tony makes Steve run away after a fight, he goes to say sorry. But is he apologising for the right thing? SteveXTony Establishing relationship. I own nothing x


**AN: Steve and Tony are my Avengers OTP. So while the next chapter of Man with a Plan is cooking, here is this little story. As I have said before, all of my one shots are un-beta'd. If you find a mistake, just let me know. xx please review :)**

Faces an inch apart, their breaths were coming in a heated rush. Tony should have known it was only going to be a matter of time before this happened. They had been tip toeing around each other since the Avengers came to live in the mansion. Tony only wished that it didn't have to happen in front of the other Avengers, and on their weekly movie night.

"You always have to be the better than everyone, don't you? We're suppose to be a team and you're not helping, Stark. We all need to get along, for the sake of the team, if nothing else!"

"Don't act all angelic, it makes me weep, it truly does."

"Dammit, this isn't funny Tony! Just because this is your house, doesn't mean that you can boss everyone around"

"And what spangles, you can?"

"You're being a child."

"Rather a child than a stuck up old man. Get that stick out of your arse, Captain."

"You're just being completely ridiculous now, Tony. You think you're such a big man."

"Hell yeah I'm a big man, wouldn't you just love to how big I am Steve. Or are you afraid to admit that all this fighting is just because you have secretly the hots for me?"

Tony waited for Steve to have bite back at him, but the solider just looked at him before turning around and swiftly leaving the room.

Tony looked around at the other Avengers, raising his arms in a 'what-the-hell-was-that' movement. All of them, even Thor just looked at him before all shaking their heads.

"What the hell just happened?"

Natasha stood in front of him, looking him straight in the eye, as if looking for something, before shaking her head and walking out.

Tony turned to the Archer next. "Clint, buddy?!"

Clint stood and clapped his hand softly against his shoulder, before following after Natasha.

"I uh just remembered that I to do something in the lab." Bruce muttered, shooting out of his chair in the corner and practically running to the elevator.

"Traitor!" Tony called after him.

Now only Thor was left and he stood slowly, walking up to tower over Tony and placed both hands on Tony's shoulders. "Man of Iron, I think it would be best to find the Captain and resolve this matter."

"But I didn't even do anything!"

Thor let out a slow breath, "Search in your mind, Stark. And you will find the error in your ways."

Tony lets out a heavy sigh, "JARVIS where's Steve?"

"Captain Rogers is currently in his room, sir. Would you like me to request that he meets you?"

"Uh, no. I'll go to him, thanks JARVIS."

* * *

Tony took the elevator to Steve's room and knocked softly on the door. Hearing no reply he knocked again, louder this time.

"Who is it?"

"Uh- it's me. Tony."

There was a long pause and Tony was about to knock again when he heard a mumbled "Oh."

"So Steve, can I come in?"

"Might as well, you'll just come in anyway."

Tony opened the door to see Steve sitting at the desk in the corner of the room. Pencil in hand, Tony could see the open sketch book on the table.

"Look, Cap. I just wanted to say that um- I'm, well you know" tony said waving his hand around weakly.

Steve turned around sharply. "You're what, Tony?" Steve's eyes tightened and he held Tony's gaze for a few seconds. Tony just gaped at him and Steve sighed, turning his back to Tony.

Resuming his sketching, Steve hunched over the book. "Forget it, just go Tony" he mumbled dismissively.

"No! Wait Steve! I have something to say," Tony spat out in a rush. Steve turned back around quickly, his face hard.

"Well spit it out Tony, or leave. I have things to do."

" I- I uh- aw fuck it. Look Steve, I owe you an apology. What I said back there, I didn't really mean it. I know where you come from being called gay is a real insult, disgusting even and I though that, that if you knew how I was , making it seem like you wanted me would anger you the most. I'm sorry I shouldn't have used my sexuality against you." Tony stopped there, not knowing where to put his hands, so he just clasped them together in front of himself, waiting for Steve to blow up at him.

Steve stared at him for what seemed like forever before doing something that shocked Tony. Steve stood and moved to stand in front of him .Tony went to take a step back, but Steve's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "You think I left because I was disgusted at you? Is that how little you think of me Tony?" Steve asked quietly.

Tony wouldn't meet Steve's eyes. "I don't know," he mumbled.

"Tony?" Steve called softly. "Tony. Look at me." Tony slowly met Steve's eyes. "Tony I didn't leave because of you. I left because I was embarrassed. Back where I'm from, I was taught to hide the way I am and when you said that to me out there I panicked and left. I was embarrassed because- well because what you said is true."

"Wait, what?!" Tony took a step back, well as much of a step back as he could with Steve's hand still on his shoulder and placed a hand on his chest. "Don't lie to me Steve. I'm in a fragile state."

"I'm not lying, Tony." Steve dropped his hand and took Tony's hand in his.

Tony was about to say something else, when Steve leant down and gently pressed his lips against Tony's. Tony stilled at the touch, Steve must have taken that as rejection because he leant back and dropped his hand. Tony realizing his mistake quickly gripped the back on Steve's head and crashed their lips back together. Their lips molded together perfectly, and Tony flicked his tongue against Steve's lower lip, begging for entrance. Steve opened his mouth with a gasp and Tony used the opportunity to thrust his tongue into the soldier's mouth. Steve moaned around Tony's tongue, sucking on it gently. Tony's wrapped his hand around Steve's waist and pulled the taller man flush up against him.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, before breaking apart in gasping breaths. Tony couldn't resist picking on the taller man. "Who knew that the Capsicle was into younger men."

Steve laughed, pecking Tony on his swollen lips. "Don't call me that, Tony."

"You'll have make me."


End file.
